


A Life of Happily Ever After

by miss_xip



Series: A Life of De|stiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas in a dress, Daddy Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Happily Ever After, Kisses, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mommy Castiel, Mpreg, Pregnant, Pregnant Castiel, Same-Sex Marriage, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, fuck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Part 6 of my "A Life of De|stiel" series!Dorothy Rose Winchester is now 3 years old. (https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/426645764684328635/)It's her Mommy and Daddy's wedding day!•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	A Life of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff... it kills me...
> 
> Also, this is Cas' wedding dress:  
> https://closeronline.co.uk/life-style/fashion/gorgeous-affordable-wedding-dresses-pregnant-brides/

When her Mommy first told her about the wedding that day, Dotty was confused.

"But Mommy! You and Daddy-- You a-and--" she tries to think about what she wants to say, like her Daddy taught her to do, so she wouldn't stutter. "You and Daddy already sleep together! You..." she pushes a strand of hair out of her face. "You and Daddy don't need to get married."

"We don't?" Her Mommy asks, leaning down and picking her up. He kisses her forehead. "Why not?"

"Because, Mommy!"

"Because?"

"Because you already love each other! You don't need to... to get married." Tears well up in her eyes.

That's when she's picked up from behind, her Daddy setting her on his shoulders. "Dotty Girl," her Daddy uses her special nickname, "Mommy and I are getting married _because_ we love each other. That's what people do when they love each other, they get married. You know, like in those books Mommy and I read to you before bed. The princes and princesses fall in love, get married and live happily ever after."

She pouts, crossing her arms. "But... I want Mommy to be my princess."

Her Uncle Sam comes up behind her, grabbing her off of her Daddy's shoulders, tickling her. She giggles loudly, squealing as he sets her down. "What did I hear about your Mom becoming your princess?"

"I'll be a prince! I'll kill dragons and save the princesses!" She cheers.

"But, Dotty..." her Mommy kneels down next to her. "I'm Daddy's princess, I can't be your princess too."

Dorothy looks down at her shoes. "But... I want Mommy to be my princess..." she whispers.

*

Dean, Cas, and Sam all share a look of knowing.

Dean swings Dotty down to his arms, situating her against his chest. "Well, guess what? Mommy and I have something to tell you."

The little girl perks up at that. "What? What is it?"

"You know how, when you were a baby, you grew in Mommy's belly?" Cas asks, touching his stomach gently.

"Yeah!" She smiles.

"Well... now, there's another baby inside Mommy's tummy," Dean tells the little girl, who's eyes go wide. "It's a girl. You're going to have a little sister in about six months."

Dotty raises her hands to the sky. "And then _she_ can be my princess!"

The angel laughs at his daughter's anatics. "Yes, she can! Do you want to touch Mommy's belly? See if you can feel her moving?" He asks.

The brown haired girl nods. "Yeah! Baby, baby!"

Before she can, though, Charlie runs up to Cas. "Alright, alright! It's time for the bride to get ready!"

"Aunt Charlie!" Dotty grins up at the woman.

"Hey, Dotty!" She says. "We need to get ready, do you want to come with me and Mommy, or go with Daddy and Uncle Sam?"

"You and Mommy! I wanna feel the baby!"

*

When it was time for Castiel to walk down the aisle, dressed up in his gown and ready to go, Dotty started crying because she "didn't get to feel the baby long enough."

"Don't worry, Dotty, Mommy's going to walk down this aisle," Charlie begins, showing her what Cas is going to do, "your Mommy and Daddy will talk for a little while, and then once Mommy's done, you can touch your Mommy's belly again, okay?"

Dotty shakes her head, clinging to her mother's leg. "No!"

Cas sighs. "Dorothy Rose," he kneels down, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "Mommy is only going to be about 20 minutes, okay?" She puffs out her cheeks, upset. Cas glances up at Charlie before looking back to his daughter. "...Tell you what, baby. How about you come on stage with Aunt Charlie and Mommy? You don't have to sit with Grandma in the crowd."

Her eyes immediately light up. "Really?!"

"Yes," he smiles at her.

"Okay, it's time, it's time!" Charlie says, picking Dotty up and taking her place in front of Cas as the music begins.

*

"Now, Dean Winchester, do you take Castiel to be your lawfully-wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Castiel, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"

The angel grins. "I do."

The preacher steps back. "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Dean, you may kiss your bride."

They step forward, Dean cupping Cas' head as he presses a kiss to his new wife's lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. & Mrs. Dean Winchester."

They turn to the crowd, but not before Dotty jumps out of Charlie's arms and runs over to her father to be picked up. He does so, pressing a kiss to Castiel once more before hugging his daughter close.

Their family and friends all make a collective _aaaww_ noise, clapping as they walk down the aisle and out of the church, headed off to their reception.

Dotty turns to her father. "Is this our happily ever after? Normally, in those stories, right about now is when you'd read the, _and they lived happily ever after_!"

Dean chuckles. "Not yet," he winks at her. "You still are waiting for your princess, right?"

Their daughter grins. "Right!"

**Author's Note:**

> So far, I'm planning on ONE MORE... then this series will be done. Love you guys!
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!


End file.
